


scent

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts NSFW• [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Underwear Theft, Walking In On Someone, no betas we die like men :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Laxus likes the way that Freed smells.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: •Tumblr Prompts NSFW• [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562704
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales





	scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsmangogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmangogo/gifts).

> god why i cant i just write normal fics like everyone else jfc

To Laxus, being a dragon slayer was nothing more than a means to an end. He needed the power, and the validation from his father. But the former became redundant, and Laxus realised that he could never rely on the latter; his new power was just something else which made him different from the rest of the guild. Now he could not ride transportation without feeling sick. He ate more, slept less, and was hypersensitive to certain tastes and smells. If anything, being a dragon slayer was inconvenient. It was not something he would choose again, if he could.

The worst part was the effects on his body, and how that could impact his team and work. Laxus felt bad for Gray, because if every dragon slayer had this kind of stamina and libido then the ice wizard would never sleep, not with Natsu as a lover. The kid was hyper enough as it was.

Laxus winced, his erection wilting at the thought of Natsu. He was attractive enough, but he was too short, and had an odd, smokey smell to him. Laxus had learned that smell was important, and maybe that was a dragon slayer thing, or just something about himself which he had never realised before, but there was only one scent which excited him enough. In one hand Laxus held a pair of Freed’s boxers, his cock was clenched in the other, and as he pumped the shaft. This was wrong, he knew that of course, and if Freed ever found out then Laxus would have to quit the guild and move continents just to save his own embarrassment, but the fact was… Freed smelled good. 

Not in an artificial sense; Laxus preferred Freed just before he showered, when he smelled like sweat and earth and something sweet, something he had learned to associate only with the other man. It was the most potent in his boxers, the concentration of smells which were solely Freed was intoxicating, and every time Laxus discovered a new layer of scents his cock leaked a little more, twitching in his palm as he thought about Freed, about the harsh grace of him, how everything was a contradiction which manifested so beautifully until he was all Laxus could think about. 

He held the material to his face until there was more Freed in Laxus’ lungs than air. His vision was going black around the edges, his ears ringing, alarm bells which told him that he was close to passing out, but that was when the scents were the sharpest, and Laxus came hard, messy, whining Freed’s name into a mouthful of fabric. 

Panting slowly, coming down from that dangerous high, Laxus dropped the boxers on the mattress beside him. He swore that he would replace them tomorrow, but for tonight he would allow himself to indulge. Laxus fell onto his front, dribbled lube across his fingers and breathed in Freed’s scent once more. His ass was in the air, and once Laxus had a good angle to explore it, he both praised and cursed his dragon slayer senses. It truly was going to be a long night. 

Not that he minded, as such. It was rare that he got time to spend alone, and Laxus had just been on a month-long mission with his team. Spending so much time with Freed, being able to smell but not touch, was a torment greater than any other. Laxus was so pent up, he was desperate for a night like this one. 

A second finger slipped into his ass, joining the first, and he pulled them apart. It hurt, but he needed to be filled, and that pressure and pleasure outweighed anything else. Apart from Freed's scent, of course, which was building in Laxus' nostrils, growing more and more intense until he felt every muscle in his body tightening.

"Laxus, we-" 

Freed burst into the room, not dramatic and demanding, but languid. Friendly. Because that was how he saw Laxus. And now here the blond was, scissoring his ass open whilst inhaling Freed's boxers.

There was really no coming back from this.

Before Laxus could cover himself, Freed's eyes found his boxers, recognition contorting his face as he gasped, wide eyes darting between Laxus and the fabric under his face. 

"God." Freed hissed, doubling over and squeezing his arms around his stomach. 

He was sickened by Laxus. The fact that it was completely understandable did not ease the pain, and if he was not so much in shock Laxus wondered if he would have cried with the ferocity of it. 

Erection waning, Laxus stumbled over to Freed, not sure how to make it better. If he could at all. 

"Freed I'm sorry." He began, kneeling down with his hands hovering over the other man. Would be be okay to touch Freed? Laxus did not know anymore. 

Freed looked up, skin flushed and lashes wet, and Laxus could have thrown up. He had made Freed cry. He was despicable. 

Laxus was ready to apologise again, mind racing for an explanation which would allow Freed some sort of comfort, but then the other man fell forward, hand knotting in Laxus' hair, lips hot and demanding and forcing Laxus' open, tongue immediately slipping inside. 

Everything about Freed was softer than Laxus had expected; his skin, his hair, it was all intoxicating, and if Laxus was not so surprised he would have been revelling in these new sensations, exploring the fantasies which had so often kept him awake at night. Instead he pulled back, brows knitting together, 

"What the hell?" 

Freed raised a brow, smirking.

"Are you in any position to ask me that right now?" 

He had a point.

Laxus felt his skin flush, and when Freed's arms wrapped around his naked torso, Laxus was more prepared. He shuddered when nails scrapped against his back, almost moaned when the fingers dipped down onto the curse of his ass, with Freed's lips pressing against the side of his mouth. 

"I think you were already here." Freed's lean fingers rubbed against Laxus' hole, two pushing inside as Laxus keened, thrusting into the touch. "Yes, it would seem you've been very busy, Laxus." 

Freed kissed a line down Laxus' jaw, unbuckling his own belt with his free hand. Laxus' head snapped down at that, watched as Freed pulled out his cock from under the fabric, already heavy with need, tip flared a delicious shade of red. Laxus could smell the sweat on Freed's skin, the pre-cum from his erection, and it was all too much. He gritted his teeth, gripped Freed's wrist hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Give me a minute." He choked out, and Freed was grinning, hand wrapping around the base of his cock. He pressed it against Laxus' thigh, grinding slowly.

"And here I thought you were ready for this." 

That was it, the final push Laxus needed.

"Shit." The blond groaned, cumming messily over Freed's lap. 

This meant that there were more clothes he would have to apologise for spoiling, but Freed did not seem to mind. He pulled Laxus onto his lap, thrusting his member between Laxus' cheeks.

"Can I put it in?" Freed's voice was darker, huskier than Laxus had ever heard it, and in this position straddling Freed's thighs he could smell the other man's hair perfectly. Laxus moaned, nodding fiercely enough to snap his own neck. 

In one fluid movement, Freed pushed inside, and intensity of it almost made Laxus cum again. How long had he thought of this moment, wished to be with Freed in every way he could? As long as he could remember. As long as he had known Freed.

Maybe he had always loved him; maybe that was why Freed's scent alone affected Laxus in such a potent way. As Freed set a frantic pace, Laxus lowered his head until his nose was snug against Freed's neck. With every breath he inhaled more of Freed, and it was clear that neither of them would last long. Laxus could feel the erratic pulse of Freed's heartbeat, and the way his toned muscles clenched wherever Laxus touched him. Freed was beautiful, and strong, and Laxus felt blessed. Even if this was a one-off occasion, every sound and scent would be etched onto his memory forever. Laxus was certain of that. 

"Shit." Freed gasped out, hips bucking wildly, and Laxus' eyes widened. He pulled away, watched with his jaw slack as Freed's smell intensified for a moment, face screwing up and body going rigid. And then Laxus felt it, warm and sticky inside him. 

He did not have the energy to cum again, not at that moment, so Laxus fell from Freed's lap and rested his head against the other man's shoulder, breathing in as much of Freed as he could. 

The floor was uncomfortable now that the adrenaline was wearing off, and the consequences of his actions could be dire, but in that moment Laxus was content. Happy, almost. When he realised that his room now smelled completely of Freed, that happiness melted into bliss, and Laxus allowed a small, quiet smile to grace his lips. 


End file.
